Intoxication
by ladydelirium
Summary: oneshot Five times Bobby and John got drunk together. SLASH BobbyJohn. Warning for sex and swearing.


**Warning** for boy!sex, naughty words including the F-word and underage drinking. Do not read if such things offend you.

Written for 100 situations on livejournal .

**Intoxication**

**Or Five Times Bobby and John Got Drunk Together**

Stealing the bottle of vodka out of the teacher's liquor cabinet, the secret liquor cabinet that they somehow believed the students didn't know about, was John's idea. Not surprising really, everything they did that involved breaking rules was John's idea. Bobby protested at first, even though he knew it wouldn't stop John he just thought that he should. He wasn't going to drink any but then decided it would be irresponsible to let John drink the whole bottle himself and get alcohol poisoning. Bobby hadn't really drunk much alcohol before, just some champagne at a wedding and he hadn't like that much. It wasn't all that surprising when he found himself feeling a little dizzy after only two drinks. After three he was lying across the bed with his head in John's lap giggling hysterically at nothing in particular. John was laughing at him, "You're such a light weight, Drake." Bobby thought about pointing out that John was swaying slightly but decided against it.

"Yeah, well we can't all be as skilled in illegal activity as you." Well he hoped that's what he said, he had a feeling he was slurring his words. He thought John understood though because he was smirking in the way he always did when he was trying to show how bad ass he was. Bobby thought it was endearing but a little annoying. Everyone else thought it was arrogant and irritating.

"I'd say, I bet you've never broken a rule in you life." John of course said that like it was a bad thing. Bobby felt like he should defend himself.

"I have so!" He sat up suddenly then wished he didn't as the head rush made the room spin sickeningly.

"Tonight doesn't count." John said with another trademark smirk.

"I know! I stole something once." He said trying, but failing, to look tough. John looked sceptical. "No really, I did!"

"Uh huh, yeah sure you did, Drake." John said laughing. "So what was it?"

"That's not important." Bobby said blushing slightly and reaching for the vodka, there was about a quarter of it left. John held out his glass for Bobby to refill, Bobby took it as a sign that John was more than a little wasted that all he did was laugh when Bobby split some on him.

"Come on, Bobby. If you want me to believe you you're gonna have to tell me what it was." John was curious, that meant he wasn't going to shut up until Bobby told him.

"Well, it was when I was twelve," He paused again, looking at John accusingly "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Or laugh at me."

"I don't make promises, you know that. Just tell me!"

"Alright, it was porn, ok!" Bobby looked away in embarrassment. John remarkably was silent. Bobby risked a look at him, John was staring at Bobby as though he'd just been told the greatest thing ever.

"Uh, John?" And then John broke down into hysterical laughter. He was visibly shaking, his eyes tearing up. Bobby wasn't sure whether to blame the vodka or his confession but he'd never seen John laugh this much. After a good ten minutes John regained his composure and looked up at him,

"You know what, Drake? I don't think you'll ever fail to surprise me."

xxx

Bobby was studying when John came waltzing into their room holding a backpack and looking oh-so-pleased with himself, well more so than usual anyway. Bobby looked up from his history paper and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" He knows John must have done something and probably gotten away with it to be looking this happy with himself. John didn't reply, just shut the door behind him and unzipped the backpack for Bobby to see inside. It contained four bottles of wine.

"Where the hell did you get that?" He asked. The teachers had moved their liquor stash quite some time ago after they kept finding the contents either vanished or replaced with water. John smiled mysteriously at him.

"I have my sources."

"I'm not even going to ask, I doubt I want to know." If John stole it from somewhere Bobby would rather not be an accomplice.

"Good, cos I'm not gonna tell you." John replied with a smirk as though he was denying Bobby the meaning of life. Bobby rolled his eyes and tried to go back to his paper.

"You know, you should be doing this too." He pointed out "They're due in on Monday and you haven't even started yet." John just shrugged, opened a bottle and took a swig.

"Yeah and today's Saturday. I've got all of Sunday to do it."

"No, you'll spend all of Sunday hung over if you drink all that." Another shrug and this time a devilish smile.

"So help me." He held out the bottle to Bobby who sighed and took it.

Two hours and three bottles later they were lying side by side on the floor, a little closer than they would if they were sober. John was smoking a cigarette, the window was open but Bobby knew the room was going to stink of tobacco for a couple of days. And yet he couldn't bring himself to tell John to put it out. He found himself mesmerized by the way the smoke curled up towards the ceiling, his eyes followed the trail down and he watched the ways John's lips looked around the cigarette and the way they moved when he blew the smoke out. It made Bobby want to touch those lips. John turned and caught him looking, he smirked as if he knew exactly what Bobby had been thinking. He tossed his cigarette into the empty bottle he was using as an ash tray, a wave of his hand extinguishing it before it even reached the bottle. Bobby was suddenly aware of his hand reaching out and his finger tips lightly stroking John's lips. They were warm and soft. John smiled slightly, leaning closer to him and Bobby traced the curve of his bottom lip. It was like time was moving in blocks, he wasn't sure how it happened but now John's lips were pressed against his and John's tongue was in his mouth. Bobby kissed him back eagerly, his hands now tangled in John's hair. He hadn't thought about doing this before but now he never wanted to stop.

The next day Bobby felt like his head had been hit by a truck, he spent most of the morning with his head in the toilet. When he told John that he couldn't remember much of the night before they started the second bottle he thought he saw something like disappointment flash across John's face for a second but couldn't think why. He also had no idea why from that night on he found himself craving a mixture of wine, cigarettes and something else he could only describe as fire.

xxx

Bobby had been going out with Rogue for two months nine days and seventeen hours. John wonders how the hell he can be with her that long when they can't even touch. In his experience there's no point in a relationship if you can't touch. He tried to explain that to Bobby but it just resulted in Bobby giving him that condescending smile, the one that partly says 'you don't understand' and partly looks like Bobby feels sorry for him. John had glared at him, he didn't need Bobby's fucking pity. He poured himself another Jack Daniels. He'd bought it with his fake ID and was quite proud of himself for being able to pull off twenty-one. On the opposite bed Bobby and Rogue were sitting as close to each other as they could get and talking quietly together, although not as quietly as they thought since both were a little tipsy. John glared at them. Rogue looked up, her eyes locking on to his. I hate you. He tried to think it at her, send the message into her brain. If it worked she didn't respond, just turned to Bobby.

"I'm gonna leave you boys alone now. G'night." She got up and headed for the door, Bobby shooting her a pathetic look asking her to stay. She shook her head and glanced meaningfully at John. He took another sip and pretended he didn't see it. One of the things he really hated about that girl was the fact that he kind of liked her. Under different circumstances he thought they might have been friends. Like if she'd picked another guy to go out with. Bobby wandered over and sat down beside him.

"Hey."

"Hey." John drained his glass and quickly refilled both his and Bobby's.

"Man, she's great. Isn't she great?" Oh fuck, it was time for another Rogue worshipping session.

"Yeah, Bobby, she sure is swell." He replied sarcastically. Bobby looked hurt then started studying John's face.

"Johnny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Bobby, everything's fucking great. Why don't you run along and steal some of Rogue's panties for your shrine."

"John!" Bobby looked indignant. "I don't know what's wrong with you lately but you don't have to take it out on Rogue!" John just glared at him, getting up and storming into the bathroom with the bottle of Jack Daniels. He sat down on the floor and leaned on the door. Hmm, he should have stormed somewhere more interesting but the options were limited when he wanted to take the contraband alcohol with him. He heard footsteps outside and heard a slight thud that he thought was Bobby sitting down on the otherside of the door. John sculled a good deal of the remaining Jack Daniels.

"John, come out." Bobby sounded concerned. "We don't have to talk about Rogue, just come out." John ignored him, taking another sip and pulling his lighter out of his pocket. With the flame came the familiar calming sensation. He exhaled slowly and took some fire into his hand. He let it take his mind away from Bobby and Rogue and everything else. He extinguished it as he felt his control wavering, he knew alcohol and fire were a bad combination for him. He became aware of Bobby banging on the door and threatening to freeze and shatter it. He got to his feet and opened the door, Bobby nearly knocking on air. He smirked.

"God, Drake, chill out." He walked passed Bobby, slipping the bottle into his hand. Bobby turned to look at him surprised.

"So, do you want to tell me what that was about?" Bobby finished of the bottle and tossed it under his bed. John flopped down on his own.

"No." He rolled over, signifying an end to conversation. Two months nine days and nineteen hours. John didn't know how much longer he could take.

xxx

The letter arrived three weeks after John left. There's no return address and it's not signed but Bobby would know John's hand writing anywhere. It barely even constituted a letter, it was just a ripped piece of paper with a time, a date and a place written on it. Bobby didn't even think that it might be a trap, he didn't think about what anyone would say if they knew what he was doing. All he thought of was John. He slipped in the garage when everyone was asleep and took one of the cars that students with drivers licenses were allowed to use. He got there half an hour early, he was afraid that if he wasn't there when John arrived John might leave. He sat in the car and listened to the radio, singing along softly.

He jumped in surprise when the passenger door opened and John slipped inside. John simply smirked and held up a box of beer.

"I come in peace." John handed Bobby a beer and opened one for himself. "So, did you miss me?"

"Kind of." Bobby said with a grin "The place has definitely been lacking in illicit activity."

"Oh dear god, no!" John said in mock horror.

"So what have you been doing?" He wasn't really sure what he should be saying, what was the etiquette for this situation?

"I don't think I should talk about it." John was on his second beer now, Bobby suspected he had no idea what to do either. They lapsed into silence, each concentrating on drinking to fill the space.

"Um, what about you guys? How is everyone?" Of course John was the one to end the silence.

"Well everyone's still pretty messed up about Dr Grey." He couldn't help feeling a little resentful of John when he said this.

"What about her?" John was obviously clueless. Bobby sighed.

"She's dead, John. She died at Alkali Lake, saving us." John visibly paled, he looked shocked.

"I, uh, I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't, you ran off with Magneto, fucking Magneto, John!" He couldn't stop the rush of anger. "You joined the enemy!"

"And you didn't stop me." John snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and looking out the window, not that he could see much, just the inky outlines of the surrounding trees. Bobby felt all the rage drain from him. He found himself reaching out to put a hand on John's shoulder.

"Johnny, how was I supposed to know you wanted me to stop you?" John still refused to look at him.

"You just _were. _You would've if _she_ hadn't been there." Bobby was surprised at that, but couldn't help thinking that it might be true.

"So it was about Rogue?" John finally turned and looked at him with a sigh.

"No. It was about that fact that you thought it was about Rogue." John got out of the car, taking the remaining beers with him. Bobby followed. They sat down on the hood of the car looking up at the stars.

"What was it really about?" Bobby felt like he should know that answer to that but he wanted to hear it from John. John who was suddenly pressed up against him, looking directly into his eyes.

"Us, Bobby. It was always about us." And then John was kissing him and Bobby was pushing John back against the hood, lying on top of him. Bobby's hands were running over every inch of John's body and he could taste fire. John was moaning into Bobby's mouth and pulling him so tightly against himself that Bobby didn't think he ever wanted to let go. But then John pulled away, Bobby tried to protest and pull him back but John was pulling something out of his pocket, condoms and a small tube of what Bobby assumed was lube. John shoved a condom into his hand and started pulling down Bobby's pants, followed by his own.

"Put it on." He murmured.

"What?" John looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Put the condom on, Bobby. You're going to fuck me." Well what could he do but just that? John squeezed some of the lube onto Bobby's fingers and guided them to his entrance. Bobby pushed on inside, never taking his eyes off John, who's hand was around Bobby's wrist. He added a second finger, John writhing beneath him, practically fucking himself on Bobby's fingers. That sight alone made Bobby harder than he'd ever been in his life. John's other hand reached up and gave his cock a few firm strokes before murmuring

"Now." Bobby positioned his now aching cock against John's ass. He slowly but firmly thrust inside, feeling the warmth around him, he suspected that John was even warmer inside than most people. John raised his hips to meet Bobby's cock, breathing heavily. When he was fully inside Bobby waited a few moments to give John time to adjust before pulling out almost all the way and thrusting back in. He took John's erection in his hand, running his fist up and down it. John was moaning and making almost whimpering noises. Bobby's thrusts began to speed up, John's legs were wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. His hand was moving against John's cock in time with his cock thrusting into John's hole. Bobby panted heavily, groaning as he slammed inside.

"Oh god, Johnny! I want you!" He leaned down to meet John's lips, kissing him hard then trailing kisses down his neck and sucking on his collar bone. He felt John's lips against his nipple, his tongue licking around it. Then John's teeth scraped against it and with one final, nerve searing thrust Bobby came hard leaning his head against John's shoulder and moaning loudly. A couple more strokes of his hand on John's cock and he felt Johnny follow him, moaning his name, John's cum spilling out all over his hand. He stayed lying on top of John for awhile, he really didn't want to move but he also really didn't want anyone to come along and see them like this, no matter how secluded the area. He finally pulled out and sat up, looking down at John, sprawled out on the hood of a school car with his hair falling in his eyes, his shirt lying beside hims and his pants around his ankles. Bobby didn't think anyone had ever looked sexier.

They both cleaned up as best they could and put clothes back on before lying back against the hood. John's head was rested against Bobby's shoulder and Bobby was stroking his hair.

"Come back with me." Bobby murmured into John's ear, John's body stiffened against him.

"I can't go back there, Bobby. You know I can't." Bobby sighed but didn't reply. He didn't want to destroy this moment that suddenly felt so fragile. He closed his eyes and took in John's scent. He knew that in the morning John would be gone.

xxx

Bobby left the mansion as soon as he thought they could cope without him. He knew that this time there wasn't going to be a letter but he didn't think John would be too hard to find, last time Bobby had seen him it didn't look like he was going anywhere particularly soon, so hopefully he was still where Bobby had left him. The hospital. He pulled into the parking lot and wandered into reception. Normally just dropping John off here would have raised a lot of questions but after the battle at Alcatraz all the hospitals in the area took on a don't ask don't tell policy, just taking in all the injured they could. When Bobby told the receptionist who he was there to pick up she looked incredibly relieved, which he took as a good sign since it obviously meant that John was both there and back to his usual self. He walked into John's room to be greeted by a friendly "Fuck off." John had obviously been planning on leaving today anyway, he was dressed and seemed to be contemplating the pros and cons of climbing out the window.

"What the fuck do you want, Drake?" He snapped. Bobby just smiled cheerfully.

"I came to pick you up." John raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Do we have to talk here?" John seemed to consider this.

"No. I need a drink, let's go to a bar." Bobby must have looked shocked because John smirked at him.

"I'm not taking you straight from hospital to a bar!"

"Don't worry about it, the damage you did's all better now. After the last few days I've had I want a fucking drink. Besides, bet you could use one." Bobby couldn't disagree with that.

The car ride there was extremely uncomfortable. John refused to speak and after fiddling with the radio for a while just sat back and stared out the window. Bobby tried to start conversation a couple of times but gave up when John ignored him.

At a table in the seediest bar they could find Bobby sat sipping on a glass of rum and coke, procured with John's infamous fake ID. John was staring at the table, picking at a splinter of lose wood and generally ignoring Bobby's existence. Bobby watched him in silence for about ten minutes before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Rogue and I broke up." He blurted out. John looked up finally.

"Why?"

"A few reasons really. She took the Cure, I didn't want her to. We'd been drifting apart for a while and I guess she thought it would bring us back together. But she's just not who I want." He looked down at his drink again before knocking it back and returning his gaze to John who was watching him warily.

"She's not you." He said it quickly, afraid that if he didn't he might not say it at all. John's expression was unreadable as he stared at Bobby for a moment for abruptly getting to his feet.

"You had your chance, Drake. Who says you get another one." He turned to leave but Bobby was up and in front of him before he took a step.

"John, I'm sorry I didn't do this before, but I love you." He gently kissed John on the lips. John leaned into the kiss briefly before pulling away.

"Bobby, please, I love you, I really do but I'm not going back there." Bobby smiled at him.

"I know. Neither am I."


End file.
